Demosle poder a este Hikikomori!
by ShadowPre
Summary: Kazuma Satou es enviado a un mundo de bla bla bla lleva a una diosa super util bla bla bla
1. Capitulo 1

No soy dueño de Konosuba.

"Este es..."

Satou Kazuma observó como una ladrona de cabello blanco y con un busto que no lo parecía entraba en un barril y le lanzaba piedras a otra chica de cabello rubio atado en una cols de caballo. Le estaba haciendo una demostración de las habilidades de un ladrón. Esto le habia costado una "cerveza carmesi" y se sintió algo preocupado cuando la habilidad de "ocultacion" parecio no funcionar, ya que la rubia la habia encontrado con facilidad y se estaba acercando a ella peligrosamente.

"Detectando al enemigo... Detectando al enemigo ¡Detectando al ene...! ¡Oye Darkness deberias saber que solo hice eso para...! ¡¡Aah!!"

La ladrona grito mientras la llamada "Darkness" tiraba el barril al suelo y comenzaba a girar.

Después de un rato, ella salio del barril y con nervios de ver a su amiga de acerco a Kazuma.

"B-Bueno... "Desactivar trampas" queda para despues, no hay trampas en lugares publicos despues de todo, asi que... ¡Aprenderas Steal! Steal es una habilidad que..."

Despues de una explicación que Kazuma escucho atentamente, Chris gritó:

"Bueno, lo probare contigo ¡Steal!"

Ella dijo mientras apuntaba su mano a Kazuma. Entonces, en ella, un objeto apareció.

"¡Esa es mi billetera!"

Kazuma grito mientras buscaba en sus bolsas y notaba que realmente habia desaparecido para aparecer en la mano de Chris.

"No te preocupes yo... Espera... ¿Que tal si...? ¿Quieres jugar a un juego? Aprende las habilidades de ladrón de una vez. Después, usa steal en mí para que robes un objeto mío, no me

quejare aun si robas mi billetera o mi arma, tu billetera es tan delgada, por lo que mi billetera o mi arma serán definitivamente más valiosos, es decir, intercambiaremos los objetos que robamos… ¿Qué te parece ¿Quieres intentar?"

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Kazuma saco su targeta de aventurero y miro las habilidades que podia aprender... ¿Que mierda? Habia una habilidad que requeria bastantes puntos... Bellezas de la naturaleza, obtuvo un pequeño tic cuando recordo quien era tan estupido como para gastar puntos en ella.

"Bien, ya las aprendí"

Chris sonrió cuando Kazuma dijo eso, entonces, explicó.

"Lo mas valioso que tengo es una daga encantada valorada en 400,000 eris, si logras obtenerla sera un gran cambio que tu billetera vacia, si no lo haces, el premio sera..."

Chris entonces saco dos piedras de sus bolsillos.

"¡Eso es trampa!"

"Kuhahaha, puedes usarlo en el momento que quieras"

Chris sonrió cuando vio a Kazuma apretar los dientes.

"Si tiene mas objetos, mi posibilidad de obtener esa daga se disminuye... Oh mierda... Bueno... Aqui vamos"

Kazuma penso mientras se decidia a usar la habilidad aprendida de Chris, entonces, mientras gritaba el nombre de la habilidad, el apunto su mano a Chris, juro ver como las piedras dejaban de tocar sus manos por un segundo.

Entonces, lo obtuvo.

"¿Que es esto?... ¡Oh! ¡¡Obtuve el premio grande!!"

"¡¡Devuélveme mis bragaaaaaas!!"

Luego...

Kazuma estaba bastante indignado, habia recuperado su billetera, e incluso un anillo de jade valorado en 50,000 eris, pero... Habia perdido algo bastante importante. A su lado, Chris con las mejillas rojas y Darkness caminando con las manos en sus mejillas. Entonces, Kazuma miro su mano, Chris le habia ofrecido un anillo bastante bonito valorado en bastante dinero, tambien su billetera.

"¿Donde encontraste esto?"

Kazuma pregunto mientras miraba el anillo en su mano, entonces, Chris respondió:

"B-Bueno, fue en una mazmorra la encontre mientras..."

Kazuma ignoro a Chris, solo le pidio en donde le habia encontrado, entonces, Kazuma lo puso en su dedo anular.

"... Es un anillo maldito que no puede quitarse hasta que el portador muera"

Chris dijo para luego mirar a Kazuma.

"¿Que pasa?"

Kazuma pregunto normalmente, solo habia escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación de Chris y no queria verse como un estupido asi que oculto la mano en la que puso el anillo.

La habia cagado... Pero si estaba maldito... Quizas Aqua podria sacarlo.

"¡Aqua-sama, una vez más ¡Pagaremos si es necesario, pero por favor muéstrenos una vez más bellezas de la naturaleza!"

Tal vez no...

XxX

"Taran taran..."

La daga rozo su cara haciendo que el la mirara con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas parpadeaba lo que provocó que su esclerotica se volviera de un color rosado, podia verse la sangre seca por todo su rostro. Entonces, la el filo de la daga corto un poco su mejilla, solto un grito que fue disminuido por el pedazo de tela en su boca que se encontraba ahí para impedir que se cortara la lengua y se ahogara con ella.

"Uh... Lo siento"

Su captor dijo mientras continuaba su recorrido con su daga atravez de su cuerpo, ahora mismo se encontraba en el cuello, luego paso al brazo derecho. Bajando desde el hombro hasta el bisep, entonces, la daga se clavo profundamente ahi debido a la desconcentracion que el hombre obtuvo cuando la puerta de su sala de tortura se abrió repentinamente.

"¿Que es lo que pasa?"

El hombre dijo mientras sacaba la daga de el brazo del hombre que lloro debido al dolor.

"Lo siento, señor, pero es de suma importancia, una gran cantidad de magia pura aparecio hace poco"

Un hombre bajito dijo mientras se encontraba arrodillado.

"¿Um? ¿Donde?"

"Reino de Belzerg, pueblo de axel"

El hombre dijo mientras miraba a el otro tipo. El cual siempre suspiro y dio media vuelta para volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

"No me hagas perdes mi tiempo, no atacaremos a un lugar de novatos"

"Pero-"

"Escucha, los protagonistas siempre deben de aparecer en un lugar de novatos, pronto o tarde, el tendra que venir a enfrentarce con nosotros... Hasta que eso pase, no me molestes"

"Comprendo..."

El hombre arrodillado dijo mientras se levantaba y salia del lugar no sin antes decir "Con su permiso"

E

n otro lugar...

Eris se sentó en su trono.

"Eris-sama, ¿Esta segura de esto? Si se enteran..."

"Estoy muy segura"

Eris corto al angel que le acompañaba.

"Ya me cansé de ver como mueren inocentes por culpa del rey demonio... Ademas, Satou Kazuma-san esta al lado de Aqua-sempai, no creo que haya otra oportunidad para hacerlo"

Eris dijo mientras miraba al suelo debajo de ella.

"Bueno... Si lo pone de esa manera... Por cierto... ¿Como es que no robo el anillo? Llevaba bastantes con usted y aun asi tomo eso"

Eris coloco su codo sobre una parte de su trono para luego colocar su cabeza sobre su mano. Un sonrojo diminuto aparecio en sus mejillas al recordarlo.

"No lo se... Pero, espero y eso sea de ayuda..."

Eris dijo mientras suspiraba.

"Ahora todo depende de el"

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Caoitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Inicia!

El panorama enfrente suyo era bastante oscuro, para ser precisos, le recordaba un cierto juego que alguna vez provocaba sus pesadillas, solo faltaba el bosque y que tenían que buscar notas.

_Pasos ..._

Kazuma no se inmuto por los pasos que hicieron eco por el lugar, despues de todo, era una pesadilla que podria aguantar, tenia una peor que se llamaba vida despues de todo, ademas, tenia a alguien durmiendo a su lado, y si no estaba equivocado, ella lo golpearia pronto ya que se movia y lo golpeaba mientras dormia ...

"¡Ay!" Kazuma grito mientras sostenia su cara, Aqua le habia golpeado en la cara ... Pero ... No habia despertado "¿Que de ...? ¡Aaaaahhh!" Kazuma cayo al suelo cuando lo vio, una hormiga del tamaño de un perro bastante grande.

"¡Yo! Mi nombre es Da- ¡Aaaarggg! ¡¿Qué demo- ?! ¡Espera espera! ¡No me pises nooo! ¡¿Qué mierda ?! ¡¿Qué es eso ?! ¡Uaaaaarg! ¡Arde arde arde! " la hormiga grito de dolor cuando Kazuma la pisoteo y la fumigo con un insecticida, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde habia salido.

Después de un rato de rociar el insecticida, Kazuma quito su pie de encima de la hormiga gigante y sento en el suelo a respirar pesadamente. Eso habia sido suficiente cono para matar a ...

"¡¿No tienes ni un poco de respeto ?!" La hormiga volvio a levantar mas mas enfadada, entonces, suspiro y volvio a empezar desde cero "Mi nombre es Dagto, soy quien te guiara para aprender a manejar tu ... Eh ... El anillo de tu dedo, si te soy sincero es dificil de pronunciar "

Kazuma miro su mano, Chris habia dicho que era una maldición, e iba a pedirle a Aqua que se lo quitara ... Despues de todo, era uns diosa y quizas podría hacerlo, pero, lo que podría dos veces. ' _Jajajaja, ¡¿cómo hay alguien asi de estupido ?! ¡Jajajajaja! _esa fue la reacción que tendía Aqua, al menos la primera vez que lo evaluó, la segunda fue ' _No cabe la menor duda de que eres un Hikineet, igual, si necesitas la ayuda de la gran diosa del Agua, Aqua, tendras que ofrecerme ofrendas y rendirme culto '_ preferia quedarse con un anillo maldito, y fue una buena idea, ahora tendré un Power Up.

"¿Qué es un Power Up?" la hormiga pregunto arrepentidamente.

"¿Acaso puedes leer mentes?" Kazuma preguntó con su mirada en la hormiga.

"Estamos en tu mente, todo lo que pienses se escuchara, y todo lo que imagines se hara realidad" La hormiga dijo con una mirada despreocupada "Tambien todo lo que imaginas se aparece ... Por eso sacaste ese objeto raro"

Kazuma abrio los ojos, entonces, escucharon pasos detras suyo.

"Oh ~ Kazuma-chan ..."

"E-esto es vergonzoso ..."

Las voces de las chicas que habia conocido hace poco se escucharon a su espalda. Una onee-san de cabello rubio y una chica timida de cabello blanco (Nota: Es la imaginación de Kazuma, el 100% de lo que imagina es irreal) cuando volteo ... Las vio ... O bueno, solo la cara de la que se llamaba Darkness, lo demas estaba completamente pixelado, por otro lado, la chica de nombre Chris, solo estaba pixeleada en las zonas importantes, y sus extremidades, despues de todo, lo demas lo habia visto y debido a que tampoco era que usara un atuendo de monja.

"¿Qué de ...?" desaparecieron cuando la ceja de Kazuma se crispo.

"Oye ... Solo puedes imaginar las cosas que hayas visto ... Aunque no hayas visto sus cuerpos al desnudo, podrías imaginar sus rostros en otro cuerpo ... Acaso ..." La hormiga miro al suelo pensado, entonces, volteo a ver a Kazuma "... No haz visto a ninguna desnuda" Kazuma miro a otro lado mientras la hormiga comenzaba a reir.

_Konosuba!_

Los ojos de Kazuma se abrieron, con su mano derecha entonces quito la mano de Aqua que se sintió en su rostro, no tuvo delicadeza pero el sueño de Aqua era bastante profundo. Entonces, salio del establo en el que dormian para ir al pueblo de Axel y luego a un prado fuera del pueblo, entonces ...

"¡¿Qué mierda esta situación ?! Cuando recién había tenido algo en mis manos con suficiente valor para mi, lo que perdi y el cambio obtuve un anillo que ahora me permite hablar con hormigas, esto podría ser genial si tan solo no habría matado a millas de ellas y posiblemente ahora me odien "Kazuma grito para luego comenzar a hablar rápidamente mientras tiraba de su cabello con ambas manos.

_'¿Quien dijo que te daba el poder de hablar con hormigas?' _la hormiga hablo en su cabeza ' _Para empezar, ni siquiera me dejaste explicar la habilidad que te da el ... Anillo ... Es bastante raro el nombre, ¿Quieres que explique o vas a fantasear con esas chicas de nuevo? Realmente no crei que había algun aventurero que no haya visto un cuerpo denudo de una mujer '_ La hormiga parecia decepcionada.

"Oye oye... ¡Estoy recervandome para el matrimonio! ¡¿Si?! Ademas, a mi edad es normal no haber visto una mujer desnuda" Kazuma respondio asintiendo.

'_¿Enserio? Hasta donde yo sabia era a los 14 cuando usualmente los aventureros lo hacian, después de todo, tenian que vivir al maximo por que su cida seria corta, podrian morir en una mision despues de todo, incluso algunos padres le pagan a-'_

"¡Callate! So-solo... Dime que habilidad me das..." Kazuma dijo mientras contenia sus ganas de llorar litros de langrimas, significaba que los mas jovenes del gremio ya habian tenido ese tipo de contacto... Y el...

_'Bueno, el anillo principalmente se conecta atra vez de tu dedo a corazon con magia, por eso es imposible de quitar a menos de que mueras o te corten el brazo...' La hormiga explico 'La habilidad que te da el anillo te permite, por asi decirlo_, _multiplicar tus puntos de ataque, velocidad y magia, aunque diria que es mas una cuestion de porcentajes...'_

Los ojos de Kazuma se abrieron e iluminaron "¡Soy un personaje Op!" Kazuma comenzo a saltar de emoción. Por fin, su vida como protagonista isekai habia empezado, no necesito un objeto como un telefono, hacer trampa en juegos, o tener armas de fuego, ¡Solo necesito un anillo!

'_No se que es Op pero, existen cosas qur debes saber, por ejemplo, si usas demaciado tu habilidad, la extremidad que fue usada para aumentar tu fuerza, se desintegrara, tambien si no tienes la suficiente defensa moriras, si cortan tu brazo mientras estas usando la habilidad, sufrirás un paro cardiaco, ademas de que, cuando dejes de usar la habilidad, tu cuerpo se debilitara a tal punto que no podras siquiera moverte o hablar,y no pienses si quiera usarla para siempre, si tus defensas no son lo suficiente y ocupaste la habilidad durante mucho tiempo, moriras en cuanto te toque cualquier cosa'_

Kazuma se detuvo de saltar "Ha... haha... ¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡No me importa si me insultan! ¡Me quitare esto de inmediato!" Kazuma salio corriendo a donde estaba Aqua. Dejaria su honor tan solo para no morir.

Fin del Capitulo 2.


End file.
